


'16

by GuajolotA



Series: So Many Prompts... [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe, AryaxGendry Week, F/M, Red Riding Hood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:59:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuajolotA/pseuds/GuajolotA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He meets her during a New Moon.</p><p> </p><p>[AxG week]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Jealous

He sees her dancing. The celebration of the New Moon always brings strangers to town, and while generally Gendry likes to stay away from the people, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t notice them.

Well, actually he only notices _her_.

She is short and thin, with short brown hair and big eyes, dancing with some of the men of the town. He sees Edric Dayne come to her, stretching his hand for the next dance and she declines with a smile.

 _Good,_ he thinks.

He doesn’t enjoy feeling like this, but he does. Every time he sees one of the lording walking up to someone and having the confidence to speak to them, to ask a girl to a dance. He wishes he could.

The pretty girl walks away from the dancing forms, and a man offers her a cup with mead, she smiles and walks past him, dropping the cup a few steps away from him.

“Why would you do that?” Gendry asks, knowing she is close enough to hear him.

She turn to him and smiles, politely, it doesn’t reach her eyes, “I don’t trust him,” she says. “That was not mead.”

He nods, he had recognized the man and he wouldn't trust a drink for him either. “I see,” he looks down at his own mead and then at her. “I don’t know if you want some of mine?” he offers her his cup and she takes it with a smile.

“Thank you,” she takes a big gulp and gives it back to him. She stands beside him and before he notices she is speaking to him. He laughs and for the first time he actually has _fun_ in a New Moon Celebration. He notices how she hugs herself and he looks at his hood; he’s been carrying it all night, expecting some cold, but it’s a fairly warm night. At least for him, who is wearing his leathers and a thick shirt, but he couldn’t imagine how the night must feel with just a light dress.

“Here,” he tells her as he wraps his cape around her, tying it loosely.

She looks at the cape and pulls the hood over her head, smiling, “I like it.”

“Red looks good on you.”


	2. Protect

The howls sound at the distance. Arya looks at the window as she places a hand over the arm hugging her. She slowly sits, Gendry holds loosens. Arya pulls the sheets to cover her chest as she hears the howls coming closer.

Gendry turn in bed and for a moment Arya misses his warmth but she tries to ignore it as she hears steps outside the cabin.

It had taken a long time for Gendry and Arya to reach this point in their relationship. After telling him she was going to be staying in an ‘over priced’ inn, Gendry had told Arya it was ‘fine’ if she stayed at his place, until it was safe for her to travel back to her town. It had been a little longer until he had admitted he felt atrackted to her and even longer for the fisrt time they shared a bed for more than sleeping.

But the full moon was close, and Arya knew it could be dangerous for him.

Arya can hear the steps clearly, they are paws and she takes less than a second to know whose.

 _Bran is here_ , from all hre brothers, Bran was the last she expected would look for her, but it was the best option. She didn’t even want to imagine what would happen if Robb was here with Theon, or Jon.

Or her father.

 _I will have to leave_ she thins _leave soon before anything happens to him._

She looks at his back, the marks on him look red and angry, more painful than she would like.

_I have to protect him from me.  
_


	3. You'll Be Back

Arya has left.

She didn’t explain herself well, but she told him it was better if she stayed a couple of nights in an inn, or something.

 _“I’ve been distracting you,”_ she had purr in his ear as he finished a set of arrow heads.

He had wanted her to stay, but he would never force her to stay if she didn’t want to.

He lets her go hoping she’ll be back.

* * *

It started to look like a rutine, she leaving for a couple of days each moon, just to return as if nothing had happened.

Arya never explained herself; she would just tell him a bunch of lies and then leave. The one upside was that she always missed him, so she would come back a little handier than usual. They would always end up fucking, and Gendry would lose all day with her. No armour, no sword, no delivery could be important enough for him to distract himself from his little lady.

“Gen,” she mewled, the last part of his name forgotten, “come back to bed.”

He obliged carrying a jug with boiled water to drink and offering some to her.

“I missed you,” he tells her, “more than the last times.”

She smiles and leaves the jug besides his window, pulling him to her. “I missed you too,” she says and starts kissing his neck, “I always miss you, every time.”

 _So don’t leave_ he wants to say, _stay with me._

He never finds the words as her hand finds his cock.

* * *

Arya comes to him, the night before Full Moon and he knows.

“You want me to prepare something for you?” he asks, trying to sound as supportive as possible, “for tomorrow?”

She doesn’t say anything, but by her expression he knows she is surprised.

“No, I hope it won’t be long.” She is biting her lip, balancing her weight from one foot to the other. “I’ll leave early in the morning, I…” he can see she is nervous so he kisses her.

“Come to bed, you ain’t leaving ‘till tomorrow.”

 

 

In the morning she is putting on her clothes, not the dress he met her with, but other clothes she had brought with her when she started living with him; breaches, a tunic, some leathers.

She looks at him and smiles when she notices he is awake.

“Hey,” he greets and she smiles even wider.

“Hey.”

“You leaving already?” she simply nods and he sits on the bed, nodding as well.

He wished he could tell her _something._

“Take my hood.” He says his voice still raspy.

“What?”

He stands, not bothering with clothes since she has seen him naked plenty of times and walks to where he keeps his hooded cape, the red one he lend her when they first met.

“It is starting to chill during the nights, and who knows if it will rain,” he says as he puts his cape around her shoulders, tying it. “Take it. I won’t need it until you come back.”

She smiles and stands on the tips of her toes.

“I’ll be back soon.”


	4. Whisper

“I love you.”

They are in bed, and Arya can’t help but wonder if it’s normal for all humans to spend so much time laying there; sleeping, talking, kissing, fucking.

The thought almost distracts her from what she has just heard.

“What?”

“I love you, Arya,” Gendry repeats, kissing her neck, “I love you so much…”

Gendry tries to kiss her again but Arya pushes him back.

 _He loves me,_ she thinks, _Gendry loves me._

_How can he?_

Arya tries to smile, but she just bites her lip, “Gendry.”

_After all this lies, he loves you, but he won’t love you after he knows, does he?_

“Arya, what’s wrong?” Gendry tucks a lock of hair behind her ear and Arya takes a deep breath.

_I have to tell him, I have to._

_But why? Who is going to love a beast? A monster?_

So she says it, in a whisper so low she hopes he couldn’t hear it.

_He will stand, he will curse at you. He will tell you to leave if he doesn’t try to kill you first._

_Beast. Monster._

But he does, he hears it and he looks at her curiously.

“I am one of _them,”_ she had said, her voice thick, trying to stop the tears.

“I know,” he answers, kissing her forehead, her cheek, her eyes, “I know and I love you.”

Arya smiles as his hands start untying her laces.


	5. Laughter

Gendry throws her to the bed and she squeaks. He can’t help but smile at the sight in front of him; Arya blushing, with only a light shift that leaves little to the imagination and her hair sprawled in the bed.

He jumps into bed, hugging her close to him and Arya laughs openly.

“Stupid Bull,” she laughs, “you almost crushed me!”

“Well, my apologies, m’lady,” he says, bringing his voice lower in a mocking accent, “that would be terrible.”

“A horrible tragedy,” she says before kissing him on the lips,” you must think a way to repay me.”

“As m’lady commands,” he murmurs, bringing his lips down to her neck and kissing her there.

“No, Gen,” he can feel her squirming under him, ”your beard is ticklish!” she cries pulling his hair.

Gendry stars kissing lower and lower, until his lips capture her nipple thought her shift. Arya gasps, her fingers pulling at the hair on his scalp. He can’t help it and laughs against her chest.

“Shut up, stupid” she mumbles as he bites softly.

“Stupid?” he asks, “who are you calling stupid?” his hands quickly move to her waist, tickling her there. Arya laughs, trying to free herself from his grip.

“No, stop, stop, I beg you!” she screams as she laughs, taking one of his hands between both of hers and pulling it to her chest. “I beg you…”

Gendry stops tickling her, and for a moment they just lay there, looking at each other. Arya pulls his hand to her lips, kissing the palm chastely and smiling to him. That’s before taking his finger and putting it in her mouth, suckling.

Gendry groans and he feels more than sees Arya’s smile.

“Gods, Arya, you can’t just _do_ _that_.”

“Or what?”

Gendry tries to give a Arya his most serious look before taking the end of her shift and pulling it up, leaving Arya bare in mere instants. After that he takes his own shirt and takes it off, tossing it to the side.

Arya laughs, “well someone is eager today!”

“Yeah,” he breaths, kissing Arya fully in the mouth, “my cock and I,” he knows he doesn’t have to try to be funny now, but the sound of Arya’s laugh in his ears make everything even better. “Stop laughing,” he says, between his own laughs, “you are making it harder to kiss you.”

She pulls away, biting her lip with a small smile and a twinkle in her eyes.

“It’s only harder to kiss me in my mouth.”

Gendry takes a deep breath through his nose and starts giving her short kisses. In her lips, her jaw, her neck, the valley between her small breasts. He takes a little longer on her breasts, kissing each until he feels satisfied, then suckling at her nipples until she gasps and pulls his hair. Then he continues his kisses, lower this time; her stomach, her belly button. He pulls her legs wide apart and starts kissing the inside of her thighs, slowly going closer to his destination.

Arya’s reaction to the first kiss between her legs earns her a laugh from Gendry.

“Gendry, please, please….”

He smiles in his place between her legs and starts using his tongue to please her. First long licks, until his tongue slid inside her. One of her hands went to his head, cling ing into him, holding him in place, while the other went to her breast, massaging it.

Her soft mewling, her eyes screwed shut, her teeth biting at her lips; it all just made him harder, and as once hand held her hips in place, the other went to untie his laces.

His tongue curled inside her and Arya gasped, puling at his hair until it was painful. “Please. Please Gen, I can’t wait anymore, please.” Gendry used his hand, the one that untied his laces and insert two fingers inside her, as his lips moved from her entrance to her clit, making her come.

She was still shacking when her positioned himself on top of her and entered her with one swift movement. She looked at him in the eye as he slid in and out of her. He felt himself close but before spilling brought one hand to where they joined, teasing her clit with two fingers. In one moment Arya lurched forward biting his neck as she came. He came inside her afterwards, losing all sensation except her surrounding him.

They stayed like that for a while; he on top of her and she with her mouth on the place where his neck and his shoulder met. She was the first to move, kissing and licking where she had bit.

“Where you hungry, m’lady?” Gendry asked, laughing at his own joke.

“It’s not funny,” she said quietly, “there is blood.”

“Then I will become a big bad wolf too?” Gendry asks, trying to sound serious but failing when Arya starts laughing.

“Shut up, stupid.”


	6. Command

Arya smiles as Gendry sets on the bed, “promise me next time I will tie you to bed.”

“Silence,” she purrs as she finishes tying his feet to the bed posts, “I don’t remember letting you speak.”

Gendry’s smile makes harder for Arya to stop blushing, since the moment he saw her using what she knew as her ‘usual’ clothes, he had been giving her a look that made her knees tremble. She was now wearing her fur vest with a leather sash to keep it close.

Nothing more.

“What are you looking at?” she asks, trying to sound more like a wolf than a blushing maid. “Answer.”

“You, I am looking at you.”

Arya smiles as she sits on his abdomen, “do you like what you see, smith?”

“Yes.” Arya unties the sash on her waist and throws it away. She lets her vest open, giving him a peek of her breast and a clear view of her navel and her mound.

“And now?”

“Arya, please….”

“Ah-ah-ah.” She lays on him, her exposed skin brushing with his, “I chose how things go here.”

“Please Arya, I am begging you.”

Arya positions herself over him and guides him inside her, sinking slowly. She starts with a slow pace, but quickly changes of idea and goes faster and harder and they barely last because the  whole set up had taken long enough and they are hot a bothered and the both come fast enough.

Arya kisses his chest, laying on him, sad she didn’t savour more her time with him.

But she knows what she has to do.

“and now…” Arya says, out of breath and Gendry groans

“Please, let me recover” Gendry groans, “I am spent, love.”

“No. Lisent to me Gendry.” Gendry looks at her, confusion clear on his face. “Now, you will let me go,” her voice breaks and Gendry tries to sit, but his hands are still tied, “you will not try to bring me back, you will not look for me. Please.”

“Arya, what is happening?”

“…Gendry” she works very hard to stop the tears, “please” she hides her face in his neck, breathing his scent one last time, “I’m dangerous, you know that.” Arya reaches up and unties his hands.

“Ar, don’t leave.”

“I am sorry. I am sorry for hurting you,” she whispers, her fingers brushing the bruise on his neck. “I am so sorry.”


	7. I Know Him

Gendry knows this is not one of his best idea from the start. He only realises this may be his worst idea yet when he finds himlsef hanging inside a net.

“fuckin trap!? Who the hell put this here!?” he yells exasperated, trying to undo the knots that keep the net tied to the tree.

When he heard townspeople talking about “hunting those damn wolves” Gendry Had immediately known he would have to do something. He coulnt’ let Arya risk herself. So, he donned his red cape and went to the woods.

Just to find himself trapped in less than two hours.

He considers yelling for help.

Then he realizes that is a stupid idea.

“Fuck me,” he sighes and the he notices someone not so far.

He is a kid, well, almost a man, he is tall but slim with long red curls and a fierce expression.

“Hey, kid! Help me out!” Gendry calls but the kid just looks at him, even more angrily. He takes a knife from between his clothes and then it hits Gendry. His furs are similar to those Arya started wearing ocne she told him her true nature.

Those are clothes of a werewolf.

* * *

He is being dragged by the kid, inside the net. Gendry tries not to groan to much, but there are rocks in the ground and more than painful is annoying.

“What do you brought, brother?” a voice asks and Gendy looks up to find a man, similar to the boy, but stronger and older even than himself.

“He was wondering.”

“What do you want?” The man asks and Gendry ignores the deadly glint in his eyes.

“I am looking for someone,” he answers, kneeling inside the trap, “her name is Arya.”

“What did you said?” another man asks, this has a long face and gray eyes and he looks so much like Arya.

“I am looking for her, I need to know she is fine.”

“How do you know that name?”

“Who are you?”

“Do you brought weapons?”

“We should just kill him.”

“I know him.”

The last one is a new voice, a voice Gendry doesn’t recognize.

It’s from a young man, about Arya’s age. He has similar red hair to the other two, but he doesn’t look as deadly.

Still, Gendry knows he _is._

“He is the man Arya was living with,” he says, “he is her lover.”

“Her what?!” the man with grey eyes walk towards him, reaching for a sword he has on his belt.

“Don’t do it, Jon,” the younger man says, the one defending him, “you may be her favourite brother, but she will not forgive you I you hurt him.”

“I will gladly take the chance, “ he growls and it sound more animal than human.

“Will you, Jon?!” A voice yells and Gendry starts thanking all the gods he knows that that is the voice he’s been hoping to hear all day.

Well, hoping to hear it since the day she left.

“Arya,” Jon growls, “care to explain?”

“No,” she answers stubborny as she frees him from the trap.

“Arya! What will mother and father say once they come back form the mountains?!” asks the oldest redhead.

“Are you fine?” Arya asks softly, brushing her fingertips on the side of his face. He knows he has some light bruises form the dragging.

“I was about to ask the same,” he chuckles, grabbing her hand and kissing her fingers. “I heard hunters talking about looking for all of you.”

“Let them try.”

“Arya!”

“Oh, shut up, Robb!”


	8. Endings

Arya throws herself to bed. Today has been exhausting. With her family visiting, her brothers threatening Gendry, and her mother and Sansa helping her with the wedding preparations Arya was so tired she could sleep until the next New Moon.

Except the next New Moon is her wedding and she can’t sleep until then because then Gendry would have to fix everything for said wedding.

And that might be unfair.

“Scoot,” Gendry moans and Arya doesn’t move, “Arya, please. It’s my bed.”

“Our bed,” Arya groans.

“Mine until next New Moon.”  Arya feels Gendry’s hold and before she can’t stop it she is being hoisted up by Gendry who quickly lays down in bed, with Arya on top of him.

Arya rubs her nose against his neck and Gendry laughs, “tickles.”

“I’m sorry my brothers were so hard on you,” she whispers, “I know how protective Jon can be.”

“It’s alright, in a moon’s turn they won’t have anything to complain about.”

Arya sits, all her weight on the abdomen of the man she loves.

“In a moon’s turn I’ll be your wife,” she whispers and Gendry sits.

“Aye,” he kisses her softly, “I can’t wait.”

“Me neither,” Arya says.

A couple hours later, Arya falls asleep in the arms of the man she loves, completely satisfied.


End file.
